


Savior (One Shot)

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [49]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming Out, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets bullied at school and Liam is there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Much less explicit than my normal stuff but this set up my mini fic, Savior, super well!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Joey, JoMouse, edited for me :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"I bet you'd love it."

Louis pushed against the boy's chest. "Shove off, asshole."

The boy pushed Louis back against the lockers and one of his friends pinned Louis' shoulder to the cold metal. Louis felt his heartbeat pick up as he looked between the three of them, settling on the leader, who was closing in on him with a sneer.

"Don't pretend like you're not gagging for it. Little faggots like you love when bigger, stronger men make them take it."

Louis struggled, but the other friend came and pinned him down from the other side. The blue-eyed boy looked down the hall one way and the other, begging for the bell to ring and students to flood the area. Nothing happened.

The bully reached forward and grabbed Louis' dick through his tight jeans. "You'd let me have it wouldn't you? Bend over like the little slut you are?"

Louis kicked a leg out, nailing the boy in the shin. He spat on him, the saliva landing on the bigger boy's shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me!"

The boy rose back up to full height with a dangerous curl to his lips. "You'll pay for that, fuck boy." The boy raised a fist back and clenched his fingers tight.

"Let him go, Mr. Mackey."

All three bullies jolted at the firm sound of an older man's voice. Louis' eyes snapped to his savior. Mr. Payne came walking down the hall towards them with steady, imposing steps. The two friends released him and Louis ran out from the middle of them to stand next to his teacher. The leader gave one more narrowed look to Louis before the three of them turned and ran off.

Liam sighed and turned to look down at Louis. "Alright, Lou?"

"It's Louis, Mr. Payne," he spat. "And I don't need your help. I can handle Jared."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest and raised a knowing brow. "I know your name, Mr. Tomlinson. I should after years of dealing with your attitude," Liam returned just as haughtily. "I was asking if you were okay."

"Fine."

"If those boys bother you again, you can come to me."

"And be the boy that narks? No thanks."

Liam put a hand on Louis' shoulder. "It's okay to ask for help, Louis."

Louis shook his hand off. "Yeah, okay." He grabbed up his book bag from the floor and shouldered it before turning to leave. When he stopped and turned back, Liam was already halfway down the hall. "Mr. Payne?" Liam turned back. "Thank-" The shrill bell sounded through the halls, drowning out Louis' gratitude. Liam smiled all the same before he kept walking, chiding children to slow down in the hall.

***

 _Stupid._ Louis yanked on his hair and opened up the locked notes app on his phone.

**Mr. Payne saved my ass today. Too bad he didn't ruin it while he was at it. I'm pretty sure he thinks I hate him. Which I do...or not. Fuck! Why does he have to look like that? And be so nice? It's like being the only out and proud kid in school wasn't enough. Here, have a smoking hot fantasy teacher as well. Yeah thanks, God.**

Louis saved the entry and locked his phone before tossing it on his bed. He sank down onto his pillows with a muted groan. The images of Liam walking down the hall, the stern look in his eyes when he saved him flooded Louis' sleep-deprived young mind. The hand on his shoulder. The nickname. Fuck, the nickname.

Louis slid his hand under the waistband of his shorts and dragged his fist over his perpetually hard dick. He turned his face and buried a moan in his pillows so he didn't wake his roommate. Jacking off to Liam's big, brown eyes, Louis imagined them wet with tears as he swallowed Louis' cock down. He arched into his fist and came with a shudder.

***

Thinking back on it, taking the short cut between buildings after drama practice was dumb on Louis' part. When Jared and crew cornered him and shoved him against the stone wall, Louis knew he'd fucked up.

"Told you I'd make you pay for kicking me."

Louis lurched to try and run, but a minion wrapped an arm around his chest and snapped him back against the wall, hitting his head against it and making Louis groan in pain. He curled his hands into fists and spouted, "Then I'd love to see the punishment for when I punch you in your fat, ugly nose."

Jared huffed out a sharp breath and swung his fist into Louis' stomach. "Little twink's got a big mouth." His friends cackled darkly and spread Louis' arms out from his body, holding his wrists to the wall. "Bet I could put it to good use."

Louis should shut up, stop being cheeky. He should scream for help, or placate them and hope they get bored and go away. "Wouldn't give me much to work with, I'm sure," is what he said instead.

The fire in Jared's eyes grew and Louis knew he'd royally fucked up now. "On his knees."

Louis' eyes went wide. He'd never thought these guys would do any real harm. "No. No!" The friends pulled him down by his wrists and then planted a hand on each shoulder. Louis shied away from the bully, but Jared grabbed his chin and made him face forward again.

"Not so mouthy anymore, huh? Where's your savior now, fuck boy?" Louis went to actually cry for help, pride be damned, but Jared quickly shoved two fingers in his mouth. "I'll give you plenty to work with." Jared had one hand undoing his belt and his eyes on Louis' lips, still around his fingers.

The minions still had a firm hold on Louis' wrists so Louis did the first thing he could think of. He bit down hard on the intrusive digits and yanked the two boys forward by their grip on him at the same time. Jared retracted his fingers and stumbled when one friend knocked into him. Louis pushed the other into the mix and shot off from the ground.

The boys were after him in an instant, but Louis ran hard, now screaming for help. By now all the kids were gone to their dorms for the day, but hopefully a teacher or two was still packing up to leave. He was only a few feet from the end of the alley when he felt a hand tighten on the back of his shirt. He thrashed and screamed but was pulled to the ground and then a heavy weight was on top of him.

"Get off!"

"Louis? Louis!"

"Help!"

Liam came running into the alleyway and pulled the bully off of Louis' smaller body. The three instantly took off, and Liam ignored them in favor of helping Louis stand up. Louis straightened out his clothes and hissed when he felt the sudden rush of pain, now that the adrenaline was gone.

Liam put a hand gently to a fresh skid mark decorating Louis' cheek. "Come on." He put a leading hand between Louis' shoulders. "Let's go back inside and I'll clean you up."

Louis pushed him away with a shaking hand before turning away and walking back to get his bag. Liam followed. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Louis pushed past the teacher. "Why does it always have to be you that finds me?"

Liam caught up and walked next to his student. "I don't know, but I'm glad I did. Those boys were really going to hurt you, weren't they?"

Louis wanted to snip off some comment to deflect from his personal embarrassment and sudden lack of confidence, but he didn't have the fight in him. He just nodded instead, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

Liam let his hand come to Louis' shoulder again and squeezed comfortably. "They won't get away with it. I'll talk to the Head Master, have them removed."

Louis pushed on Liam's chest feebly and sniffled through his unshed tears. "No. Don't. Everyone will know it was because of me."

Liam guided Louis back inside to his office before Louis slumped into the plush chair behind his desk and swiped at a fallen tear. "So what? No one likes those boys. You shouldn't have to be afraid to go to school and live on these grounds."

"I'm not afraid," Louis parroted his life-long motto easily.

Liam came back to sit on the edge of his desk next to the chair with a few supplies. "I know you're not. You're the bravest kid I've met, Lou."

"It's Louis."

"I know."

Louis finally looked up into Liam's eyes and sighed. "Thanks for," he waved his hands towards Liam's general form, "whatever."

Liam just chuckled and opened an alcohol wipe. "No problem." He turned the chair with Louis in it so he could reach the swollen cheek. "It doesn't look bad. Just don't want it to get infected." Liam's hands were gentle and Louis couldn't breathe with how close their faces were. Liam pulled Louis' chair between his legs and started cleaning the wound more thoroughly. Louis' hands clenched on his lap and he cheated his eyes up to the ceiling.

Liam got to a particularly dirty spot and Louis hissed at the sting. "Sorry, sorry," Liam apologized and brushed Louis' fringe back off his face. Their faces were merely inches apart and Louis could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Before he could stop himself, he surged forward and pressed his lips quickly to Liam's, only for a moment. But the moment seemed like forty years once Louis pulled back and saw the surprise written on Liam's face. Louis rolled the chair back, mouth open in shock from his own actions, and stood.

"I'm sorry," he fumbled his words. "I don't know-that was bad. I'm sorry," he repeated and grabbed his bag to leave.

"Lou," Liam called his name, and Louis froze but didn't turn around. He heard footsteps and held his breath as he felt the heat of Liam's body behind him. Then Liam's lips were pressed just next to the bruised scrapes on his cheek and something was slipped into his hand. Louis held the contents up to look at them and saw a gauze bandage and a small packet of antibiotic ointment. "Don't let it get infected. I'd hate if that pretty face was scarred."

Louis shivered and let his eyes fall closed as Liam's warm breath fanned over his neck. But then he was cold again and he opened his eyes to see Liam with a hand on the doorknob. The teacher opened the door to his office and stepped aside.

"I'll see you in class, Lou."

Louis gathered his wits and stopped next to Liam at the threshold. "It's Louis." He walked out and heard Liam's soft, "I know," before he exited the building and headed back to his dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
